everything is in my hands now
by Dragoon123
Summary: what will happen to drake will he finds others like him you decide and please remind me to about the wrong spelling and the things that is wrong that i wrote


Chapter1:What is happening?!

Hi my name is Drake and I have been living by myself for now because my parents are working in another country until a war begun and my parents send me something like a necklace or a bracelet so I wore it then the world I knew is different and the land is now blocky all the people all I knew is now different I tried to talk but the people in this place are different.

where the hell is this place and why are these people blocky and I am not?

hello you must be new in this place.

ah yes I am wait why are you not blocky?

I am a human like you in the human world.

really is there anybody here too like us?

well about that the evil queen got them and the villagers were spared.

what why would she do that?

we will talk about that later your new here right? im goint to teach all about

yeah.

im going to teach you all about this world but first my name is elia

oh sorry i had you to say your name first how rude of me my name is drake.

so then drake is trying to learn everything in this world with elia teaching her everything but as time pass a mysterious mob is assigned to kill drake.

hey elia why are the clouds so dark there.

dont let it bother you its just getting dark now.

oh well hey elia how long have you've been here.

more like 1 or 2 months.

really is there any other like us here you know.

yeah but she said she doesnt know how we could get back.

ok then bye thanks for everything.

as drake travels he set up a camp everywhere with his resources that he got from elia and started hunting animals in his path he saw an army so he ran to them but he was caught by a soldier and try to kill him but there was this commander that stopped the guard and hit drake at the neck causing him to sleep.

what the where am i ?

oh your awake.

who are you wait your that commander.

hehe you remember me my name is esdeath. esdeath crawling towards drake

hey wait what are you doi-

just be quiet. esdeath hugging drake

let go of me. drake is blushing

nope just go with it. esdeath licking drake's ear

hey you wont get me by your charm. drake pushed her back

oh your an aggressive boy.

hey your the one to talk!

then after them talking a huge uproar started a lot of dangerous beast cornered esdeath and her army but her army was weak and was bit by bit low on soldiers esdeath comes out and throw many ice at the head of the beasts

woah how did you do that

hmm what the hell are you looking at

eek scary

sorry that was just my attitude when there is a fight i can control ice whenever i want or whenever i am.

teach me

its not that easy but okay then i guess i havent even have any students for a long time

really i guess i am in your care maam esdeath

just call me esdeath.

so as the army march to the castle drake is learning a lot of things again wow i guess he would have a harem well back to the story as drake learns magic or ice power whatever you call it elia is following them and stole drake from esdeath

what were you doing thats esdeath

why she seems like a nice person

she is notr just a person everyone she hugs or lick will die

wait then why didnt i die when i was licked

what!? how is this possible

capture them esdeath found them

wait esdeath she is my friend

i dont care she killed my family she needs to die

then elia suddenly pull out here sword and ran to esdeath pointing the knife

hmm whats this your still 9000 years away from me

elia was imprisoned and drake is being punished also after months of punishment they were put right infront of the queen and is being punished again

as drake rise his head he saw the queen it looked like his mom and shouted to the queen the word mom.

insolent fool! shut up you have no rights to shout at the queen

silence! who are you?!

so this is the queen people spoke of

what do you mean?

um... nothing i'm just talking to myself

ok now to the next one what is your name dear?

but before elia answered she spitted on the queens's face

you dont have to know bitch your just a murderer

napkin please she whipped her face i see your a survivor of that village but you wont live any longer now

what.. what do you mean what are you going to do to elia

dont worry its alright drake

oh so you like him but its over there is nothing you can do knights cut her head

no!

drake shut up esdeath punched him and he fell asleep and the last he could see was that his friend elia will die next to him and blood covered his face

my majesty what shall i do with the body

throw it away or just fed her to the hounds you choose

i understood my majesty

esdeath i want you to make him what was his name?

its drake my majesty

ok then make drake one of your personal knights i think he can be worth something for

ok majesty i'll dothe best as i can

so what will happen to drake? who will he encounter? or in my thoughts who is really the queen?


End file.
